thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Damit leben
|Originaltitel = Bounty |USA = 24. Februar 2019 |DE = 25. Februar 2019 |Regie = Meera Menon |Drehbuch = Matthew Negrete |Quote = 4,39 Mio. |Vorherige = "Lydia"|Nächste = "Anführer"}}"Damit leben" (Im Original: "Bounty") ist die elfte Episode der neunten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 126. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Matthew Negrete geschrieben, Regie führte Meera Menon. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 24. Februar 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 25. Februar 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Die Flüsterer belagern und konfrontieren Hilltop mit der Absicht Alphas Tochter zu befreien. Das Königreich begibt sich indessen auf eine Mission, die sich als gefährlicher herausstellt als gedacht. https://www.sky.de Handlung Ezekiel und Jerry unterhalten sich in Anwesenheit von Carol. Er freut sich darüber, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass er bald Vater werden wird. Tara und Jesus kommen hinzu und sie tauschen waren. Außerdem überreicht Tara Ezekiel die Vereinbarung über das Zusammenleben der Gemeinschaften, weil Michonne sich darum nicht mehr kümmert. Ezekiel erklärt, dass er die Idee immer noch gut findet und die Charta aufheben werde, bis man sie braucht. Stolz schauen Carol, Jerry und er auf das Dokument, als Tara und Jesus wieder weg sind. Ezekiel betrachtet erneut die Charta, als Dianne ihn ruft, weil man eine große Herde Rehe gesichtet habe, die es zu jagen gilt. Sie sind guter Dinge, dass man nach erfolgreicher Jagd auch die anderen Gemeinschaften mit Essen versorgen könne. Alpha steht mit ihrer Gruppe vor den Toren von Hilltop und wiederholt ihren Wunsch, ihre Tochter zu bekommen. Da Daryl ihr erklärt, dass sie wieder gehen solle, lässt Alpha per Handzeichen noch zahlreiche weitere Gefolgsleute zu sich kommen. Enid behandelt Earl, der sich bei der Arbeit verletzt hat. Tammy möchte, dass er in den Ruhestand geht, doch Earl denkt gar nicht daran. Im Anschluss daran bedankt sich Tammy bei Enid für ihre Geduld und Hilfe. Sie erklärt, dass Earl nach dem Verlust des Kindes in der Arbeit seine Bestimmung gefunden habe und diese deswegen wohl brauche. Zudem habe er Alden sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Sie macht Enid Hoffnung, dass es diesem sicherlich gut gehen werde. Marco kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass die Mörder von Jesus bei ihnen seien. Derweil sehen Yumiko und Kelly, dass Connie sich immer noch im Feld versteckt und von den Whisperern noch nicht gesehen wurde. Tara fragt Alpha, ob sie ihre Freunde getötet habe, was Alpha verneint. Dann will sie wissen, wer in Hilltop das Sagen hätte. Da sich niemand zu erkennen gibt, sagt Alpha an alle gerichtet, dass das Eindringen in ihr Land und das Töten von ihren Leuten keinen Konflikt verursachen würde. Wenn sie ihre Tochter aber nicht zurück bekommt, dann hätten sie einen Konflikt. Daryl will, dass sich niemand der Gefangenen nähert und verlässt den Hochstand. Enig fragt ihn unten gleich nach Alden und Luke, doch Daryl meint, dass er nicht wisse, ob die Gruppe sie haben. Daryl geht raus zu Alpha um zu reden. Ezekiel und seine Gruppe haben erfolgreich gejagt und Ezekiel verhält sich merkwürdig, als er meint, Carol solle mit dem Essen schon mal zurück fahren. Carol stellt Ezekiel zur Rede und er gibt schließlich zu, noch eine Nebenmission geplant zu haben. Kurz darauf stehen sie in der naheliegenden Kleinstadt vor einem Kino, das sie von Beißern befreien wollen. Daryl nähert sich Alpha, als diese ihren Leuten sagt, man solle sie herholen. Daryl erklärt, dass er ihre Tochter nicht ausliefern werde. Verwundert stellt er fest, dass eine von Alphas Leuten ein Baby in den Armen trägt. Alpha erklärt, dass sie wie wilde Tiere seien und diese auch Kinder kriegen. Da sie hier draußen leben, haben sie auch die Kinder dabei. Dann lässt sie die Gefangenen bringen und nimmt ihnen die Masken ab. Luke und Alden kommen zum Vorschein. Alpha erklärt, dass sie beide gegen ihre Tochter tauscht, was für Daryl ein guter Tausch sei, weswegen er ihn eingehen werde. Sie verlangt erneut nach ihrer Tochter. Carol fragt Ezekiel, ob er wirklich das Risiko für eine Projektorlampe in Kauf nehmen wolle. Immerhin komme auch bald eine Herde. Ezekiel meint aber, dass es sich lohne, weil sie seit fünf Jahren keinen Film mehr geschaut hätten und sie so gerne mal wieder einen Filmabend machen wollen. Das werde auch wieder die Gemeinschaft stärken. Carol lässt sich überzeugen, als auch Jerry erklärt, wie sehr er sich darauf freut, seinem Kind einen Film zeigen zu können. Sie lenken die Beißer mit Musik ab und dringen dann ins Kino ein, werden aber erst mal nicht fündig. Also machen sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Projektorraum. Eine Herde nähert sich Hilltop und Alpha befiehlt, die Beißer nicht wegzuführen sondern erst mal nur von den Geiseln wegzuhalten. Derweil will Daryl Lydia holen, doch das hatten auch schon Yumiko und Tara vor, die feststellen mussten, dass Lydia irgendwie an einen Schlüssel gelangt ist und sie die Zelle verlassen hat. Alle versuchen sofort, Lydia zu finden. Draußen haben die Whisperer es schwer, die ankommende Herde in den Griff zu kriegen, weil das Baby nicht zu schreiben aufhören will. Alpha schaut die panisch werdende Mutter an und gibt zu verstehen, dass es nur eine Variante gäbe. Die Mutter legt das Baby ab. Alden fragt verzweifelt, was das soll. Alpha antwortet, dass man unter den Toten lebend still sein müsse. Wenn das Baby dies nicht sein könne, dann müssen die Toten eben für die Stille sorgen. Das sei natürliche Auslese. Daryl findet derweil eine Spur von Lydia und stellt fest, dass sie Hilltop über den Geheimgang verlassen haben, weshalb sie davon ausgehen, dass Henry ihr geholfen hat. Addy meint, dass sie sich vorstellen könnte, wo Henry mit ihr hin ist. Enid erklärt, dass sie und nicht Daryl zu ihm gehen sollte, weil sie Henry schon seit Kindestagen kenne. Daryl stimmt zu und Enid und Addy machen sich auf den Weg. Marco, Kelly und ein paar andere versuchen so laut zu sein, dass die Herde sich zu ihnen aufmacht und das Baby somit ignorieren. Da dies nicht gelingt, ergreift Kelly aus dem Maisfeld heraus die Initiative, nimmt das Baby an sich und flüchtet wieder zurück ins Maisfeld. Dort muss sie sich einigen Beißern erwehren und bekommt schließlich Unterstützung von Daryl und Kelly. Tammy und Earl weisen Conny den Weg aus dem Feld heraus. Jerry findet eine Projektorlampe und muss diese sehr vorsichtig lösen. Ezekiel versucht derweil eine große Scheibe zu lösen, hinter der er die Charta einrahmen könne. Carol wird bewusst, dass Ezekiel noch immer daran glaubt, dass zum Fest auch Alexandria erscheinen werde. Sie selbst glaubt vielmehr, dass das Königreich kein guter Ort mehr wäre und sie sich bald etwas Neues suchen müssten. Jerry hat die Lampe, aber sie müssen sich beeilen, weil die Beißer aus dem Kino bald durchbrechen. Sie wollen los, als ein Beißer auftaucht, der Jerry so erschreckt, dass er die Lampe in den großen Saal fallen lässt, in den sie nicht ohne Weiteres reinkommen. Lydia hat sich im Versteck von Henry umgezogen. Lydia ist überrascht, dass ihre Mutter gekommen ist und ihre Regeln gebrochen habe. Sie glaubt, dass ihre Mutter vielleicht doch noch was für sie übrig habe. Enid und Addy tauchen auf und Henry geht zu ihnen um zu erklären, dass Lydia nicht zu ihrer Mutter zurück wolle. Enid erklärt aber, dass Alden und Luke gerettet werden müssen. Lydia sei keine von ihnen und deshalb müsse Henry mit einem Tausch leben. Enid erzählt von ihren bisherigen Verlusten und wie der Brief von Carl ihr klar gemacht hat, dass das Leben nichts wert sei, wenn es nur ums Überleben gehe. Lydia kommt heraus und erklärt, dass sie zu ihrer Mutter zurück gehen werde. Sie vermisse sie irgendwie. Sie werde zwar auch Henry vermissen, aber es wird ihnen trotzdem gutgehen. Henry stimmt schließlich schweren Herzens zu. Daryl und Alpha nehmen den Tausch der Gefangenen vor. Enid ist überglücklich, Alden wieder in den Arm zu nehmen. Auch Luke wird freudig empfangen. Lydia geht zu ihrer Mutter und entschuldigt sich, bekommt aber einen Backpfeife, weil sie sie Mama und nicht Alpha genannt habe. Lydia berichtigt sich. Im Kino wird die Situation immer brenzliger. Jerry erklärt, was passiert ist. Ezekiel wird bewusst, dass es kaum zu schaffen sei, weil auch die Herde bald käme. Carol aber möchte kämpfen und glaubt, dass sie stark genug seien. Sie lassen die Beißer raus und erledigen sie mit Pfeilen und Schwertern. Wenig später sind sie draußen, haben die Lampe und reiten nach Hause. Sie kommen an einem Schild vorbei, auf dem ein rotes Symbol ähnlich eines Pi zu sehen ist, welches sie nicht bemerken. Henry diskutiert mit Daryl, wie er damit leben könne, dass er Lydia wieder zurück geschickt habe. Daryl meint, dass einem manchmal nichts anderes möglich ist. Henry meint, dass er in Alexandria auch mal jemandem geholfen habe. Daryl meint, dass Henry nichts wisse. Er habe immer getan, was er tun musste. Jerry hat den Projektor mit der neuen Lampe repariert und Ezekiel hat die Charta gerahmt. Magna, Yumiko und Co feiern die Rückkehr von Luke ebenso wie Enid und Alden ihr Glück wieder haben. Earl und Tammy kümmern sich um das gerettete Baby, auch Jerry kümmert sich fröhlich um sein kleines Kind, während Henry nachdenklich ist. Addy überreicht Daryl einen Zettel, den sie in Henrys Zimmer gefunden habe. Daryl macht sich daraufhin mitten in der Nacht auf den Weg nach draußen. Eine ebenfalls nachdenkliche Conny fragt, warum er gehe. Daryl erklärt, dass er nicht damit leben könne. Conny meint, dass es ihr auch so gehe und sie deswegen mit ihm komme. Daryl ist zwar dagegen, doch Conny lässt gar keine Diskussion zu und folgt ihm einfach. Besetzunghttps://www.sky.de Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler * Katelyn Nacon als Enid * Tom Payne als Paul Rovia * Khary Payton als Ezekiel * Samantha Morton als Alpha Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Autumn Azul als Nabilas Tochter * Micah King als Nabilas Sohn * Unbekannt als Nabilas Baby * Unbekannt als Flüsterer Baby * Michael Layman als Königreich Bewohner * Brandon Stoker als Königreich Bewohner * Warren Franks als Hilltop Bewohner * Kinney M. Lee als Hilltop Bewohner * Alan Kidd als Hilltop Bewohner * Darren Baylor als Hilltop Bewohner * Maria Z. Wilson als Hilltop Bewohner * Jamel Vaughn als Hilltop Destillateur * Cathy Hope als Königreich Bewohner * Corky Turvey als Königreich Pferdetreiber Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Dan Fogler als Luke * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Brett Butler als Tammy Rose Sutton * John Finn as Earl Sutton * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Matt Lintz als Henry * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * Nadine Marissa als Nabila * Angel Theory als Kelly (Co-Stars) * Gustavo Gomez als Marco (Co-Stars) * Kelley Mack als Adeline (Co-Stars) * Jason Graham als William (Co-Stars) * Ethan Patterson als Rasmus (Co-Stars) *Emily Lane as Flüsterer Mutter (Co-Stars) Todesfälle *Mehrere Elche (bestätigt) Trivia * Erster Auftritt von William. * Letzter Auftritt von Paul Rovia. (Rückblende) * Diese Episode markiert den 25. Auftritt von Tom Payne in der Serie. * Diese Episode markiert den 25. Auftritt von Cooper Andrews in der Serie. * Diese Episode zeigt, dass Jerry und Nabila zwei Kinder haben - einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. * Der in dieser Folge vorgestellte Song ist "It's All Right Now" von Eddie Harris. Einzelnachweise en:Bounty Kategorie:Staffel 9